Zecora/Gallery
Season one Bridle Gossip Zecora's first appearance S1E09.png|Zecora makes her debut Zecora digging a small hole S1E09.png|Trivia: Zebras paw at the ground to douse for fresh water Hooded stranger S1E9.png Zecora With Hood S1E09.png|This zebra is shrouded in mystery. Zecora lowers her hood S1E09.png|Zecora lowers her hood. Zecora digging at the ground S1E09.png Apple Bloom hiding from Zecora S01E09.png AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png Zecora still digging S1E09.png Apple Bloom follows Zecora out of town S1E09.png Zecora entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Zecora turning around to see Apple Bloom following her S1E09.png|Zecora turns around to see Apple Bloom following her. Zecora giving her cryptic warning S1E9.png|"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora fades into the Everfree mist S1E09.png|"Beware...! Beware..!" Zecora cackles in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png|Zecora's evil laugh, courtesy of Twilight's nightmare. Zecora holding a jar S1E09.png|Zecora coming out with the ingredient Zecora adding ingredients S1E09.png|Adding an ingredient for the brew. Zecora chanting S1E09.png|Ooh! Zecora tasting the stew S1E09.png|Testing the brew. The Stew is ready S1E09.png|Looks like it's ready. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png Zecora cringe S01E09.png|Reacting to Rainbow Dash's destructive flying. Applejack and Rainbow flying wildly in the hut S1E09.png Zecora shouting in foreign language S1E09.png Applejack wrestling with Zecora's ear S1E09.png Applejack fighting Zecora S1E09.png|I don't think that's going to work, Applejack. Applejack pulling Zecora's ear S1E09.png|Rainbow just destroyed something else. Zecora confronts the ponies S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png|Knocking the brew over. Zecora looks at the spilled bowl S1E09.png|The brew is ruined! Close up of Zecora S1E09.png|Dramatic close-up. Zecora laments her precious brew S1E09.png Zecora turns to look at Pinkie S1E09.png|Zecora observing Pinkie's tongue problem. Zecora is Angry S1E09.png|Now look what you've done. You made Zecora angry. Zecora angered by the accusations S1E09.png|Who dare trash my hut? Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png|My potion! Zecora stands up to Twilight and friends S1E09.png Zecora's exploding anger S1E09.png Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png Applejack worried S01E09.png Zecora grinning S1E09.png|Zecora. Zecora Smiling At Twilight S1E09.png Zecora and AB Laughing At Twilight S1E09.png Zecora Hoof Raised S1E09.png|Do not be silly fillies. Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Zecora and Apple Bloom. Zecora "its results are like a joke" S1E09.png Applejack and Zecora S01E09.png Zecora explains "this plant just wants a laugh" S1E09.png|"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Applejack very funny S01E09.png Zecora turns to look at her treasures S1E09.png|''And all of my stuff over there.'' Zecora explaining what the chanting was S1E09.png|Apple Bloom was just helping me out. Twilight looks at the book that contains the remedy S1E09.png|Zecora shows Twilight a book Twilight Looking At Book With Zecora S1E09.png Zecora Laughs S1E09.png|Zecora laughing. Zecora looking at remorseful Fluttershy and Rarity S1E09.png Zecora looking at remorseful Pinkie and Rainbow S1E09.png Apple Bloom "whenever Zecora comes to town" S1E09.png Twilight and friends return to town with Zecora S1E09.png Twilight and friends in the herbal bubble bath S1E09.png Zecora and Apple Bloom finish adding the ingredients S1E09.png|Apple Bloom helps her new friend. Lotus complimenting Zecora's bath recipe S1E09.png|"Dees baath iz lochoorioos!" Zecora happy to share the bath recipe S1E09.png Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Zecora Meditating S1E10.png|My time of Zen. Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png|Twilight Sparkle is desperate for help. Zecora Fell S1E10.png|"Have you gone mad!?" Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png|Is that a Parasprite!? Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png|Do I have something on my face? Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png|A Parasprite before my eyes? Zecora looking serious S1E10.png|"Tales of crops and harvests consumed..." Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png|"If these creatures are in Ponyville... you're doomed." Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png Luna Eclipsed Zecora With Spiders In Her Hair S2E04.png|A costume for Nightmare Night. Zecora being scary S2E4.png|Zecora telling the tale of Nightmare Moon. Ponies walking to the statue S2E04.png|Zecora, leading the ponies to the Nightmare Moon statue. Zecora telling story S2E04.png|"I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night." Zecora Looking at NMM Statue S2E04.png|Zecora tells a horror story. Zecora blowing green dusts S2E04.png Zecora coming out from smoke S2E04.png Zecora and green dust S2E04.png Zecora looking down S2E04.png|What is it, Pipsqueak? Pipsqueak talking to Zecora S2E04.png Zecora talking to Pipsqueak S2E04.png|Ah, yes, that is a perfect question. Zecora blowing green dusts 2 S2E04.png|Blow this dust and an answer will be given. Zecora Halloween Scare S2E4.png|Twilight and Zecora Zecora Running S2E4.png|Running away from Luna Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png|"Come on now, little Pip. Now don't you fret." Zecora 'not over yet' S2E04.png|"Nightmare Night's not over yet." Pipsqueak smile S2E04.png|"We still have candy left to give..." Zecora 'might let us live' S2E04.png|"...so Nightmare Moon might let us live." Mayor talking S2E04.png Zecora and ponies in the wind S2E04.png|''I feel a breeze.'' The Cutie Pox Zecora 1 S2E6.png|Zebra: Tall and proud! Zecora 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom holding her mouth closed in pain S2E6.png Zecora 'come with me' S2E06.png|"Come with me, I have just the trick, that will fix you up quite quick." Zecora In House S2E6.png Zecora 'must be patient' S2E06.png|"But one must be patient for all things good." Zecora Finding Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Adding to Potion S2E6.png Zecora AB Adding Something To Potion S2E6.png|Watch out! Zecora AB Potion Splash S2E6.png Zecora AB Potion Poof S2E6.png|This isn't your talent, Apple Bloom. Zecora AB Sad S2E6.png Zecora AB Broken Tooth S2E6.png Zecora getting the ladle S2E06.png|"For your cutie mark, you will have to wait." Zecora And Apple Bloom S2E6.png Zecora Home 2 S2E6.png Zecora 5 S2E6.png Zecora Nope S2E6.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 1 S02E06.png Apple Bloom 'to fix' S2E06.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 2 S02E06.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora S02E06.png Zecora Staring At AB S2E06.png Zecora Getting Ingredient S2E06.png Zecora Adding Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Tail Whip S2E6.png Zecora Looking For Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Head In Jar S2E6.png Zecora Retrieving Heart's Desire S2E6.png Zecora Heart's Desire 2 S2E6.png Heart's Desire Zecora S2E06.png Zecora Thinks AB Is Tasty Looking S2E6.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient 2 S2E6.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Shelf Empty S2E6.png Zecora Leaving S2E6.png Zecora talking S2E06.png|"I thought I had removed their fear, the last time that I visited here." Zecora 'guess I should' S2E06.png|"But doors are barred and shutters shut, guess I should've stayed inside my hut." Twilight and Zecora S02E06.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png Zecora talking 2 S2E06.png|"My 'zebra sense' did not bring me round, it was a special flower that I needed found." Zecora looking at Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"I thought I picked enough to fix all the potions I had to mix, but after my visit from Apple Bloom, some had mysteriously left my room." Zecora talking to Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"Apple Bloom! What do you say? Did this flower just walk away?" Apple Bloom about to run away S2E06.png|She must be hiding something. Zecora talking 3 S2E06.png|"A cutie pox cure I have, forsooth." Zecora dipping tail into basket S2E06.png|"...for healing power is in the..." Seeds of Truth S2E06.png|"...Seeds of thruth." Hoisting the seeds S02E6.png|You got the Seeds of Truth! Equip them on the screen by pressing B and plant them in soft soil. Tell a truth to make 'em grow!! Zecora talking 4 S2E06.png|"The seeds of truth do hold the cure, but one must speak words, ..." Zecora 'true and pure' S2E06.png|"...true and pure." Stern Zecora S02E06.png|And its you Apple Bloom. Applejack nudging Zecora's tail S2E06.png Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street S2E06.png Zecora, Applejack and Twilight S2E06.png Applejack and Twilight look at the ground S2E06.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png Apple Bloom 'I'm great' S2E06.png Apple Bloom apologizing to Zecora S2E06.png Zecora 'Now, Apple Bloom' S2E06.png|"Now, Apple Bloom, do not be silly." Zecora 'always welcome' S2E06.png|"You are always welcome, my little filly." Applejack, Twilight and Zecora look at Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"With each mistake you learn something new, growing up into a better you." Secret of My Excess Insert cute sound S2E10.png Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png|Zecora gives a dragon his check-up. Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spike slaps Twilight S2E10.png|Spike slaps Twilight, Twilight let you off S2E10.png Zecora quite sure S2E10.png|"Of this fact I am quite sure." Zecora Powder S2e10.png|All you got to do is add a pinch of powder. Zecora Twilight cauldon S2e10.png|Look into my cauldron. Zecora Twilight reflection S2e10.png|The terror of dragons' greed. Twilight Sparkle and Zecora S02E10.png Twilight not liking she hears S2E10.png|Not amused. Twilight hear that S2E10.png|How can Zecora not hear Spike jacking of all her belongings. Zecora got robbed S2E10.png|Zecora's stuff is gone. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie And Zecora S02E18.png|"Happy day after your birthday, Zecora!" Zecora S2E18.png|"What a lovely hi, Miss Pinkie Pie!" Season three Magic Duel Twilight at Zecora's hut S3E05.png Zecora "it's an abuse of power!" S3E5.png Twilight 'I don't know what to do, Zecora' S3E05.png Zecora 'If you train with me' S3E05.png Twilight 'You'll train me in magic' S3E05.png Twilight accidentally spills Zecora's drink S3E05.png Twilight notices what she did S3E05.png Zecora with an empty cup S3E05.png Zecora spinning her hoof around the cup's top S3E05.png Cup now filled with a drink S3E05.png Zecora 'Mm-hm' S3E05.png Twilight 'Okay, when do we start' S3E05.png Twilight notices she spilled the drink again S3E05.png Twilight grinning awkwardly S3E05.png Twilight training bubbles S3E5.png|A Pony's strength flows from the Horse. Zecora 'must interfere with your focus' S3E05.png|On trusting your feelings, you must rely. Do or do not, there is no try. Twilight not concentrating S3E05.png Twilight about to fall S3E05.png Zecora sees Twilight fallen into water S3E05.png Zecora 'There is much, much that I can teach' S3E05.png Twilight 'I'm trying my best' S3E05.png|I am now the grumpy cat. Twilight something different S3E5.png|Asleep I am not. Zecora 'Your thinking needs a readjust' S3E05.png Fluttershy I'm drinking it S3E5.png|Yes, drink my brew you must for in my hut there is no such thing as distrust. Zercora Fluttershy Tea S3E5.png Zercora Fluttershy Tea 2 S3E5.png Zercora Close Up S3E5.png Twilight beat that amulet S3E5.png Twilight not good enough S3E5.png Twilight cute listening S3E5.png Zercora Close Up Talk S3E5.png Zercora Close Up Talk 2 S3E5.png Zercora Close Up Talk 3 S3E5.png Zercora Cute Smile S3E5.png Zercore Fluttershy S3E5.png Zercora Fluttershy Twilight Hut S3E5.png Zercora Twilight S3E5.png|Look at that, BATTLE STANCE. Zercora Twilight Necklace S3E5.png|-W- ZercoraTwilightWalkaway S3E5.png|Twilight Dear,let us leave. I am annoyed with her Self-conceit. Zercora Twilight Trixie S3E5.png Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png|Zecora, Twilight and Trixie. Zercora and Dash S3E5.png Just for Sidekicks Zecora Appears S3E11.png Zecora removes her hood S03E11.png Zecora Offers Help S3E11.png Zecora can take the bad away S03E11.png In Exchange for some of that Booty S3E11.png Zecora huh! S3E11.png|Huh. Why do you not share for admirable advice? Another Gem Lost S3E11.png Zecora 'take this' S3E11.png Thank You S3E11.png Zecora 'Trust me when I say this' S3E11.png Zecora "no worse mojo than dragon greed" S03E11.png|I'm sorry, but the Filly Scout is just too cute and it took forever to move all my furniture back last time Spike sees Zecora give his jewel away S03E11.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Zecora leaving the Everfree Forest S4E01.png Main six gather around Zecora S4E1.png Zecora searching for something S4E01.png Zecora "it only responds to Alicorn magic" S4E01.png Zecora 'after a sip, you may see why...' S4E1.png Zecora '...the sky is day...' S4E1.png Zecora '...and night' S4E1.png Twilight drinking potion S4E1.png Watching Twilight drink the potion S4E1.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies looking concerned S4E2.png Zecora suggesting more potion S4E2.png Ponies worried S4E2.png Ponies confused at Twilight S4E2.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E2.png Filli Vanilli Zecora looking inside Big Mac's mouth S4E14.png Big Mac opens his mouth wide open S4E14.png Zecora closes Big Mac's mouth S4E14.png Zecora 'I can cure this pony that is hoarse' S4E14.png Zecora 'I can mix a brew' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'are we ever going to find a deep voice' S4E14.png Zecora chuckling S4E14.png Zecora 'forgive my strange elation' S4E14.png Rarity 'Then what' S4E14.png Zecora 'Remember when you pony folk' S4E14.png Zecora with the poison joke S4E14.png Rarity 'Zecora, that's fantastic!' S4E14.png Zecora, Rarity and Big Mac looking S4E14.png Rarity 'What if you sang' S4E14.png Rarity 'not in front of everypony' S4E14.png Zecora, Big Mac and Rarity looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Season five Slice of Life Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png|Two donkeys in love? Well, I see that from above. Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png What About Discord? Zecora "in what way can you tell" S5E22.png Twilight "they're having fun with Discord" S5E22.png Zecora "friendship with Discord is truly a shock" S5E22.png Zecora "something that we must block" S5E22.png Zecora picks up a potion off her shelf S5E22.png Zecora giving Twilight a potion S5E22.png Zecora "this potion will break the spell" S5E22.png Zecora looking at Spike S5E22.png Zecora "it ties the room together" S5E22.png Zecora "if I am to be honest" S5E22.png Wide view of Zecora's hut S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Zecora on the tree branch in the dark S5E26.png Zecora "If they are changelings we'll soon see" S5E26.png Zecora drops down from the tree branch S5E26.png Fluttershy and Pinkie sees Zecora approaching S5E26.png Zecora "Beneath this..." S5E26.png Zecora with a salve S5E26.png Zecora puts her hoof into the salve S5E26.png Zecora putting her hoof closer S5E26.png Zecora looking at Twilight S5E26.png Zecora and ponies shocked S5E26.png Ponies go away quick while Zecora looks S5E26.png Zecora thinking S5E26.png Pinkie "What does it mean?" S5E26.png Zecora "The meaning is far worse, I see" S5E26.png Zecora turns her eyes to the other ponies S5E26.png Zecora "I'm sure you can" S5E26.png Zecora "but let's not talk here" S5E26.png Zecora "Chrysalis and her army" S5E26.png Zecora "will soon draw near!" S5E26.png Transition through a wipe S5E26.png Coco Crusoe on a tree branch S5E26.png Coco Crusoe drops down from the tree branch S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, Zecora, and other ponies walk together S5E26.png Twilight "Chrysalis and her army tried to take over Canterlot" S5E26.png Twilight "but my friends and I stopped her" S5E26.png Zecora "Those friends as you know them" S5E26.png Zecora "are not here, alas" S5E26.png Zecora "But tell me..." S5E26.png Zecora "these friends you have in life" S5E26.png Zecora "Ah" S5E26.png Zecora "Time is a river" S5E26.png Zecora points at a stream S5E26.png Twilight directs her eyes to the stream S5E26.png Zecora puts her hoof on the stream S5E26.png The stream flowing in a different direction S5E26.png Twilight thinks about it S5E26.png Transition to the next scene S5E26.png Zecora "This part of the forest is dark and damp" S5E26.png Zecora reveals camp S5E26.png Ponies, Zecora, and Spike walking S5E26.png Twilight walking and smiling S5E26.png Zecora stops Twilight S5E26.png Zecora "the one that come here" S5E26.png Zecora "looking for me!" S5E26.png Zecora and ponies look at Chrysalis while her shadow appears S5E26.png Chrysalis "It looks absolutely delicious!" S5E26.png Chrysalis licks her mouth in front of an angry Zecora S5E26.png Coco Crusoe and Sweetie Drops pointing their spears to Chrysalis S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Fluttershy "Why would she ever trust you?!" S5E26.png Twilight "if there's a chance Chrysalis will honor her word" S5E26.png Twilight 'shouldn't you try' S5E26.png Zecora "Stop Starlight and put the whole world" S5E26.png Zecora "back on track!" S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Zecora "Even if what you are saying were true" S5E26.png Zecora "we'd never surrender to a creature" S5E26.png Zecora "like you!" S5E26.png Zecora battle cry S5E26.png Zecora and ponies run S5E26.png Zecora fights with Queen Chrysalis S5E26.png Chrysalis blasts Zecora S5E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 27 cover A.jpg Comic issue 27 credits page.jpg Comic issue 27 page 1.jpg Comic issue 27 page 2.jpg Comic issue 27 page 3.jpg Comic issue 27 page 4.jpg Comic issue 27 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 SUB cover.jpg MLP Friends Forever 5 RI Cover.png Friends Forever 5 Hastings.png MLP Friends Forever 5 Jetpack Cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 Tom Zahler cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 preview uncolored.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 preview colored.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover RE.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Merchandise Glow Zecora Toy 2012.jpg|Zecora toy prototype seen at 2012 New York Toy Fair Zecora toy and packaging SDCC 2012.jpg|Zecora toy seen at 2012 San Diego Comic Con Back of Zecora's toy package SDCC 2012.jpg|Back of Zecora toy package Zecora 2012 Spa Pony Set toy.jpg Build a Bear Workshop Zecora.png Zecora Equestria Girls Ponymania doll.png Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Miscellaneous Shaman.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of Zecora, then called "Shaman" Zecora In Cloak And Poison Joke.png|Original art of Zecora from the online Flash game ''Discover the Difference''. Supporting characters gather around Twilight S4 opening.png Season 4 promo Twilight and Zecora.png|Zecora and Twilight in Season 4,Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1.